


That's not the game!

by cravingformore



Series: Rogue One, Rebelcaptain AUs [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Not Beta Read, POV Cassian Andor, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: When Cassian agreed to go to the tiny party Han decided to host with only their closest friends present he should have known it could only turn sour, and fast.He seemed to be the only one in his right mind, but god, he wasn't right enough. Even Kay had passed out on the couch. And now he was facing Jyn's sea green eyes.





	That's not the game!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw, with the prompt being more or less fulfilled somewhere along the story.

Whoever came up with the game "Truth or Dare" really, really hated young adults who liked to get drunk sometimes, thought Cassian Andor when he was getting drunk with his friends. 

At some point, Luke had gotten up, lifted a finger and suggested the game, immediately getting the approval of five out of seven friends. Kay said nothing, because he was already out like a candle, and Cassian couldn't protest, because otherwise he would've been a buzz kill. He really wishes Kay was awake, but he had started talking nonsense as well a few minutes before he fell on the couch.

So they gathered in a ring: Luke, and Bodhi next to him of course, Han, Leia (begrudgingly next to the man she most hates, is what she said at least), Jyn, and there he was, on the floor, Cassian. Since Luke was the one to suggest, he had the pleasure of starting. 

"Han! Truth or dare?" he more exclaimed than asked. 

Han seemed to contemplate for a while, but Cassian wasn't surprised to hear "Dare."

"I dare you to put ice down your pants!" Luke settled on. Cassian internally groaned - they were off to a great start.

Han immediately got up and went to the kitchen. The rest of the group heard a small whimper before he re-emerged to sit down in his place. He had a faraway look for a few seconds. 

"Cassian!" he heard, and turned to face Han. "Truth or dare?"

"... Truth."

Han complained about his boring nature for a few seconds before Leia pushed him and Han slurred, "The truth of your first kiss. Spill!"

He had been teasing them all about his first kiss for years now, but they still haven't heard of it. He's found great pleasure of this secret of his youth he's managed to keep a secret... But he guessed no secret can remain one for very long. "Okay, so it isn't as bad as it is horrible. In a yucky way." He was drunk, he was allowed to say words like "yucky" to his best friends, he tried to tell himself. "So all goes well, I lean in, so does she, and... I go and sneeze into her mouth."

"Oh, that's - that's horrible," says Bodhi, and Han dies laughing. Leia looks sorry, Jyn is dying as well, Luke seems to feel a bit sick. Kay is still dead, but he already knows the story. If he were awake, his comment would probably be about the germs that would've been transmitted anyway in the lip-locking, as he so romantically calls kissing.

"Cassian, you seem to want to lock lips with Jyn," he had surprised Cassian one day, he remembers suddenly and then pushes that memory away. No need to think of Kay (Jyn) now. 

He clears his throat. "Leia, truth or dare?" he says, sounding defeated. 

"Dare!" She doesn't hesitate. She does whatever she can to outdo Han whenever she's drunk. 

But unfortunately Cassian doesn't come up other good dares. "Drink a glass of wine as fast as you can."

Everyone groans. Anyone can do that. But she does it anyway, shakes her head and says, "Luke!" And the game continues, until everyone has taken four shots, Jyn was in her bra, Bodhi had a mustache and glasses drawn on with a permanent marker, Luke was wearing only his underpants and Han had shaved his eyebrows. Only Leia still looked pristine. Even Cassian had been told to remove a shirt, and someone (it started to become unclear who) had drawn outlines to his abdominal muscles. 

Then it was Jyn's turn again.

"Cassian!" This was the first time she was asking Cassian. She looked positively wild, drunk and beautiful.

When Cassian agreed to go to this tiny party Han decided to host with only their closest friends present he should have known it could only turn sour, and fast. 

He seemed to be the only one in his right mind, but god, he wasn't right enough. Kay was still passed out on the couch, out of this world, unable to save him. And now he was facing Jyn's sea green eyes.

"Truth or dare," she slowly prompted, either to build suspense or because she was too drunk to speak fast.

Cassian gulped. She had her most mischievous look in her eyes that always kind of scared him, so he said, "Truth," even slower than her.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Was she kidding? She was topless, her hair a mess, some mascara below her eyes, her lips red, her eyes bright, and he always thought of kissing her anyway. But he wasn't about to confess something like that. He tried to back down. "Dare."

She wasn't fazed. "I dare you to kiss me."

He started panicking now. Jyn Erso, drunk Jyn Erso, who only spoke the truth and expected as much from her friends, was telling him to kiss him? No. He wasn't ready for this. He had been hiding his feelings for too long. He said, panicking, "NEVER HAVE I EVER -"

"That's not the game!" yelled Han And Leia simultaneously. Luke, who sat next to Cassian, pushed him. Bodhi sent Jyn a wink.

"No thanks." He tried. "I've had enough of this game, thanks."

He decided staying was a bad idea. Run away! Leave them all here, they're not driving anyway since they all live relatively close. He got up and left, even forgetting his jacket when he stepped to the freezing weather. He decided it was better to push on than return to that situation.

He had just gotten to his apartment building when he heard "Cassian!" from behind. He turned to see Jyn running towards him.

She stopped right in front of him and gave him his jacket. "You left this," she said and smiled a bit.

He didn't know what to say, so his still alcohol-ridded mouth decided for him. "I'm almost home though," they settled on. 

Her smile fell. "Right. Should've run faster. Night, Cass." She turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave!" he called after her, quickly, panicking even more than that previous situation. He didn't want things to be awkward between them.

She stopped, thank god, and turned back. "Take my bed. You drank way more than me."

"Not tired now." She shrugged. "Ran here in the cold."

He smiled at her. "But you're still drunk."

She grinned. "I am."

"Come on, let's go in," he urged, and she did follow. 

Once in his apartment, she turned to him immediately. "Do you really not want to kiss me?" she surprise-attacked him, as is her habit.

He felt uncomfortable. Had someone hinted something about his feelings? He had tried to be discreet about them. "Jyn, I-"

"Because I want to kiss you," she interrupted, again, a habit of hers. "I have for a few years now. We just became friends before I could ask you out."

Cassian was in shock. Out of all the things he had expected ("Kay told me", "I'm uncomfortable", "We can't be friends anymore") he would never had expected that. He just stared at her, as is his habit, emotionless outwards. Thankfully she was the only one (aside from Kay but that man's a machine) who could read him even if he hid his true feelings. She saw his shock, not his expression. 

"I understand this comes kind of out of the blue. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand, but I mean it would be great if you -" 

Cassian stepped closer to her and took her hand. "Jyn, please, save it for tomorrow. We're both drunk, and I would like to talk it out when I can think straight."

Jyn looked at his eyes and didn't see anything but sincerity. But that didn't answer her question.

So he elaborated. "I have wanted to kiss you ever since you told me where Han could shove his advances on every girl in your class."

She smiled so brightly his eyes had to close. "Get in bed, we'll talk in the morning."

"Only if you get in with me?" suggested she, the previous mischievous eyes looking into his. He was planning on saying no until she added, "Only to sleep. Like before."

So he agreed.

Tomorrow would be a day when they would talk things out and find out she had wanted to kiss him when she came in class late and found out he had saved her a seat by acting like a douche to everyone else (Cassian, who was the epitome of calm and peaceful). That she had developed feelings over few weeks, same as he. That he had liked her even before they had first spoken. That they were both idiots, trying to be friends but wanting to be more.

Tonight, they were happy with laying in each other's arms, knowing they want to kiss each other.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was a mess. Sort of just wanted to write something, but I'm super tired and should be asleep and I never care for betaing before I post so suffer until I gather the energy to edit this to be even remotely good. I suck at editing my own works. 
> 
> Cassian's first kiss story was one from BuzzFeed I think. Idek what happens in this story anymore. I'll read through it tomorrow and fix worst mistakes or whatever. (I'm so tired I sound bored but really I do love writing lol)
> 
> Please comment if you see inconsistencies or mistakes or just if you enjoyed it! Love everyone who read this far!


End file.
